


Hungover

by stayfierce



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfierce/pseuds/stayfierce
Summary: Garak looks after his hungover boyfriend





	

Julian woke up with his legs dangling over the end of his sofa and one arm covering his eyes, his other arm was tucked firmly between him and the back of the sofa. His head was pounding, his throat dry and he had a very familiar feeling of nausea in his stomach. He slowly dragged his arm away from eyes and groaned as the bright light hit him. He sat up slowly, swinging his legs which felt heavier than normal off the end of his sofa and placed them on the ground hopeing this would stop the room from spinning around him. He put his head in his hands and groaned. He hadn't felt this hungover in years. 

"Coffee, black and scones with jam and butter"

Julians head snapped up at the sound of the voice. Garak was walking over to him with a plate full of food and a coffee cup. Julian took the coffee cup with both hands, he inhaled it deeply before drinking. "Thank you" he said, gratefully looking at the coffee, he looked at food and shook his head. " I don't think I can eat right now" he said before taking a large gulp of the hot coffee. Julian warped his fingers around the mug and curled back up on the sofa while Garak recycled the food. Garak looked over at Julian and smiled, his hair was a mess and his uniform ceased and out of place. He was holding the mug like his life depended on it. 

Garak joined him on the sofa, Julian finished his coffee then leaned into him. "I feel awful" Julian said into Garak's shoulder. Garak took the empty mug from his hands and placed it on the table in front of them. "You only have yourself to blame, my dear." He said, gently teasing him. He putting his arm and around Julian and run his fingers though his messy hair. Julian sighed, he relaxed into Garak's body and closed his eyes "I know, I know. But jadzia challenged me to a another drinking contest" 

"Did you win this one?" Garak asked, playing with the hair at the front of Julian's head, twisting it in between his fingers. Julian paused for moment "not if you count this as winning" he said dramailty, wavering a lazy hand at himself. 

Julian sighed again. "I beat O'Brien to". Garak looked down and saw that Julian was smirking. "You must be so proud" Garak said, scarcastily. "I am" Julian laughed. Garak stop playing with his hair, and rested his hand on Julian's check bone for a moment before dropping his hand to rest on the younger mans shoulder. "I suppose it was worth it then, even if it is..." Garak waited till julian looked up at him, "a small victory.". Julian pulled away and playfully hit him on his arm. 

"Don't tell me, cardassins don't play drinking games?". Garak gave him a thin smile, "actually we do" he replied. "Really? What kind? How do you play them?" Julian asked, excited by this new news. Garak shock his head "no, my dear. I don't think I should tell you and give you any more ideas on how you can give yourself alcohol poisoning" 

Julian rolled his eyes, "I don't have alcohol poisoning, I'm just hungover". "They seem very smiler" Garak said. Julian shock his head at him, but he reached over and lightly kissed Garak before standing up, "I'm going to go have a very long shower" Julian said before making his way across the room trying to act less sick than he was, he had the feeling Garak wasn't buying his act.


End file.
